<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soft Sighs, Low Moans by Mertronus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543652">Soft Sighs, Low Moans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertronus/pseuds/Mertronus'>Mertronus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, But they're okay with it, F/M, Masturbation, The Burrow (Harry Potter), summer at the Burrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertronus/pseuds/Mertronus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer heats up for these two best friends...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soft Sighs, Low Moans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a random bit of fun for our favorite duo.  Summer after 6th year is a hot one, after all...wink wink.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Burrow was quiet.  Hermione had spent much of the day sunbathing by the pond with Ginny while Ron swam laps.  Now, with Ginny off to see Luna, Hermione sat in the room she shared with the only Weasley girl reading on her camp bed that was set up in the corner.  She was going to go with Ginny but at the last minute changed her mind and opted to remain at the Burrow.  </p><p>Harry wasn't due to come join them for a few days, Fred and George were busy at their shop, Arthur was working and Bill was off escorting Fleur and Molly on wedding errands.  </p><p>Hermione realized that at the moment, only her and Ron remained in the entire house.</p><p><em>Ron</em>.</p><p>She sighed.  She often wondered if her feelings for the tall once lanky but now fairly fit redhead would ever dissipate.  But as each year passed, they only grew stronger and stronger.  </p><p>She wanted him.  She longed for him.  She loved him.  But would he ever feel the same?</p><p>Ever since the Lavender fiasco ended and his attentions seemed to return to his two best friends fully - her especially - she couldn't help but hold on to hope.  Hope that maybe, just maybe, he would see her as more than just his bushy-haired, know-it-all best friend.  That he would see her as a girl - no a woman.  Someone to be loved and desired.  Someone he'd want to snog in front of the world.  (Not that she necessarily <em>wanted</em> to...but it would be nice to be desired in such a way.)</p><p>Hermione put the book down with a huff.  It was no use, she wasn't even reading.</p><p>
  <em>Where was Ron anyway?</em>
</p><p><em>No doubt in his room.</em>  Hermione stood and left the girl's room to head up the creaky stairs to the attic room that was his.  She's not sure why she crept up so quietly, she had the vague thought to have a bit of fun and startle him - he startled so easily and it was quite amusing.  And she was quite bored.</p><p>She stood outside his door for a moment and listened, ready to whip the door open and attack, but stopped.  She could hear movement in the room, a quick creak of his bed and shuffle of sheets...</p><p>And a low moan.</p><p>For a moment Hermione panicked, thinking he was in pain, but a soft sigh and a second moan sent warmth to her very center.  These were <em>not</em> moans of pain, but moans of...pleasure?</p><p>She knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help herself.  It was as if her mind and her body were at odds with one another, and her body won...very quickly.  She turned the nob so painstakingly slow and held her breath as she eased the door open, grateful that it didn't let off it's occasional creak.  </p><p>With just a crack, barely an inch or two, she could see his bed in the corner, and his tall frame spread across it.  His copper red hair, still damp from the pond, was falling over his forehead which was also covered in a light sheen from sweat.  His eyes were closed softly and his full, pink lips were parted and emitting puffs of air.  His chest was bare and Hermione ran her eyes down his arms, watching his muscles dance under his swirling scars with every movement of his arm.  And his arm was moving indeed.</p><p>His large hand was gripped tightly around... <em>Wow</em>, Hermione thought, her knees almost buckling under her.  As his hand moved fluidly up and down his length, her eyes went wide and her hand covered her mouth to stiffle what she wasn't sure was a gasp or a moan.  Perhaps both.  </p><p>In one word, Hermione would have to say that Ron Weasley was <em>impressive</em>.  Yes, that was it.  Quite, quite impressive.</p><p>She pulled her lower lip into her mouth biting it to keep a low moan of her own from escaping her mouth as she watched him, completely enthralled.  Her eyes grew heavy with lust, her breathing turned into panting, staying on rhythm with his movement.  She felt an undeniable feeling of warm wetness pooling in her knickers as one hand grazed lightly over her breast.  She leaned her head against the door frame and watched her love in wonder.</p><p>His hand was moving quickly now, and he threw his head back into his pillow with a low grunt.  He mumbled something with his next moan that Hermione didn't quite catch and then "yeah, love, right there," he whimpered.</p><p><em>Who is he thinking about?</em> she wondered.  For a fleeting moment she thought how erotic it would be, if he were possibly thinking of her.</p><p>"Mmmm I'm so close, love," he choked out, now a bit louder.  "So close...oh...uunnnngggghhhermyneeee!"</p><p>Hermione watched in awe as he seemed to erupt like a geyser, creamy white fluid spurting all over his bed and hands.</p><p>Her breathing hitched as the noise he made when he came replayed in her mind.</p><p>
  <em>uunnnggghhermyneeee....ermynee...HERMIONE!</em>
</p><p><em>No</em>, she thought as she watched him panting and recovering.  <em>Surely not?</em></p><p>Hermione's heart raced as she silently closed his bedroom door and crept back to Ginny's room.  She really needed a minute to think.  She closed the door behind her and paced for a moment, many thoughts whirling through her mind.</p><p>She couldn't admit to him that she heard him, that would mean admitting she was watching him.  And what if she misheard?</p><p>But what if she didn't.</p><p>She stopped and dropped onto her bed, allowing the very thought that Ron, her Ron, just brought himself to completion while thinking about <em>her</em>.</p><p><em>What was he thinking about?</em> she thought.  Then she blushed at the very obvious answer.  <em>You know good and well what he was thinking about.</em></p><p> </p><p>In retrospect, Hermione mused that she should be disgusted or appalled.  But, surprisingly...she was deliriously turned on.  <em>Ronald Weasley thinks about me.  ME.  Plain old bushy haired ME!</em></p><p>She lay back on her bed and stared at the ceiling, a slow, wide smile spreading across her lips.  She closed her eyes so she could once again see the image of him laying in his bed, bare chested and shorts pulled low, his erect, perfect looking manhood in his strong grip...Hermione soon imagined her own fingers around him.  His large hands gripping her hips as he drove into her...</p><p>"Oh," she sighed, her fingers beginning to travel along her body, her mind willing her to be fooled into thinking they were his.  Soon, she was lost in thoughts of red hair and clear blue eyes, and <em>Ron</em>.</p>
<hr/><p>Upstairs, Ron lay on his bed - his now only semi-hard cock still in his hands, and smiled.</p><p><em>Wicked good,</em> he thought.  <em>The real thing would be better but, that one was wicked good.</em></p><p>Truth was, after a day of watching Hermione lay in the sun in a two-piece swimsuit, he knew it would all come to blows with a long, thorough, explosive wank.  </p><p>Hermione in her school uniform was one thing - he always loved when she wore knee socks under her skirt.  Hermione in muggle clothes another - those jeans of hers really hugged her perfect bum.  Hermione in dress robes even better - those were images he would never truly recover from.</p><p>But, Hermione Granger, <em>his</em> Hermione, in what would easily be mistaken for a bra and knickers?  He thought he was going to die.</p><p>He had a perpetual hard-on just about the entire time they were outside.  There was no way he could even get out of the pond - given his size and the fact that he was only wearing swim shorts, he would have made a very embarrassing show of himself.</p><p>So, he swam.  And swam...and swam.  He thought of Snape porking Bellatrix Lestrange or Slughorn in a two-piece instead, but nothing he tried could get himself in a state where he could emerge from the water.</p><p>Finally, the girls said they were going inside to get ready to head to Luna's.  </p><p>"Coming inside Ron?" Hermione asked.  She was standing at the edge of the water now, her hair wild around her bare shoulders, the white material of her swim suit popping perfectly against her bronzed, glistening skin.  He swore if he gazed at the swell of her breasts hard enough he could see the pointed peaks of her-</p><p>"Erm," he cleared his throat and shook his head, "No, no you both go ahead.  I'll be inside in a mo'."  He smiled and she looked at him curiously before following Ginny inside.  Thankfully she didn't look back to see him admiring her retreating bum.</p><p><em>Relief</em>, Ron thought when they were finally inside.  He waited a few more moments, giving them time to get into Ginny's bedroom, then jumped out of the water and grabbed his towel.</p><p>Ron made a beeline for his room and shut the door.  He could hear the girls chatting a few floors below as he sat on his bed and groaned - his hard-on still eagerly throbbing in his shorts, longing for attention.</p><p>It was soon after that when he heard the telltale signs of them leaving, that he laid back, released his aching member and got lost in his thoughts of Hermione.  With no one left in the Burrow, he didn't even bother with locking the door.  </p><p>And that's how he found himself here, now recovering from one of the best wanking sessions he'd had in quite a while.  He relished in the after effects of his orgasm until his stomach rumbled.</p><p>With one situation sated, he rolled out of bed to tend to the other.  He gave a wave of his wand he cleaned himself up, then threw on a shirt figuring he would take a good shower after he ate.  </p><p><em>Maybe wank again,</em> he thought.  He smiled as the vision of Hermione's long glowing legs came to his mind, and how amazing they would feel wrapped around his waist.  <em>Definitely wank again.</em></p><p>He stepped out onto the landing and was about to head heavily down the stairs when he heard a noise.  Knowing that no one was supposed to be home, he was immediately alert.  His wand was at the ready, and he began to creep down the stairs, taking care to skip the known groaning steps - years of practice sneaking to the kitchen for a midnight snack finally repaying him.</p><p>At each landing he listened, but the noise - whatever it was - was still below.  Finally, at the landing for Ginny's room, he heard it loud and clear.</p><p>The creaking of bed springs.  A soft sigh...followed by a low moan.</p><p><em>But the girls left?</em>  Ron thought back to the conversation he overheard while he swam near the edge of the pond.</p><p>
  <em>"I'm going to pop over to Luna's this afternoon," Ginny was saying.  "She wants my help with a project she's working on.  Want to come?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Um...maybe?" Hermione answered.  "I might just get some reading done though."</em>
</p><p>Ginny went...but it seemed as if Hermione stayed. </p><p>Relaxing, Ron tucked his wand in his pocket and prepared to knock, but a low guttural groan from behind the door stopped his fist right before it hit the wood in a hard rap.  For a moment, Ron thought she was hurt, but then another soft sigh told him otherwise.</p><p><em>No way, </em>he thought<em>.  Is she...could she be...no way!</em></p><p>Ron didn't know what he was thinking, but he seemed to enter auto pilot as he silently eased the doorknob, careful to avoid a click, and slow as he dared, pushed the door open a crack.</p><p>His breath left his body.  </p><p>Hermione was laying on her bed, her hair spread about her pillow and her eyes shut tightly.  Her face had a determined look about it, as if she was trying to recall something, and her bottom lip was tucked tightly in her mouth, gripped by her teeth.</p><p>Her shirt was pushed up to her chest, and her bra was pulled aside in either direction, exposing her breasts.  A hand was busily toying with one; pinching her peaks and then grabbing eagerly at her flesh.</p><p>Ron stifled a deep moan, wishing that was his hand instead.</p><p>He ran his eyes down her smooth stomach and watched her other hand moving in a graceful rhythm between her legs.  She was wearing a skirt, so although it was pooled at her middle thanks to her parted and bent legs - which he enjoyed another long gaze at - where her hand was remained covered.  But he could still see that her fingers were working tirelessly.</p><p>She was wanking.  Hermione sodding Granger was wanking.</p><p>Ron leaned against the door frame trying desperately to contain himself.  His hand pushed against his now once again rock hard member and he pulled his lips into a tight line, determined not to release a sound.  He knew he shouldn't be watching her do this but...he couldn't bring himself to look or walk away.  She was bloody gorgeous.  Perfect...so perfect.  He siphoned every ounce of energy he could to keep himself from barging into that room, pulling off all of her clothes, and making her <em>his</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Bloody hell, I want her more than ever. </em>
</p><p>He wondered what she thought about when she wanked.  Who she thought about.   He had a brief, sick moment of panic as the thought of what overhearing her whimper Harry's name while she wanked would do to him.  He shook that thought from his mind and allowed himself to think instead about the very very minuscule possibility that maybe - just maybe - her thoughts while she was in this state could perhaps only or even just partially be of -</p><p>"Ron," she breathed out as her body arched off the bed.  Ron's thoughts froze and his breathing all but stopped.  <em>No...there is no way she just said-</em></p><p>"Oohh, Ron," she breathed again, more clearly this time.  As if to say '<em>yes I did'.</em></p><p>Ron's mouth was agape in awe.  She was thinking of him.  She was thinking of his hands on her breasts, of his fingers  - or something else perhaps? - rubbing her between her legs.  Maybe even of his lips all over her body - pilling one of her pert nipples into his mouth...Ron fought another moan from escaping him.  </p><p>She was thinking of him, and he was thinking of her.  She wanted him.  And he, especially at that moment, he most definitely wanted her.</p><p>As he had the fleeting thought to go into the room, another vision assaulted his mind.  An angry Hermione grabbing her wand and hexing off the very bits she could be thinking about for watching her.  Whether she wanted him or not, she'd be in a right state if she caught him.  IF he knew Hermione - and he knew her very well thank you very much - embarrassment and rage would rule, ruining the moment. </p><p>He stilled and thought against entering the room, but continued to watch, completely mesmerized by her.</p><p>Her breathing was becoming heavier and her hand movements shakier and much less graceful as her body arched and began to buck lightly against the bed.  Her face contorted beautifully and her mouth dropped open in a silent moan as her head lifted off the pillow.  She was coming.</p><p>"Rooooooon," she called out quietly, clearly still coherent enough to recognize that he was in the house, but oblivious to the fact that he was right there.</p><p>She relaxed completely against the bed and pulled her hand from between her legs to rest on her flat stomach.  Ron could just make out a glistening sheen on her fingers.</p><p>
  <em>Bloody fucking hell.</em>
</p><p>His cock throbbed in his shorts and another low groan threatened to escape his lips.  </p><p>Eyes still closed, a smile spread across her lips and she sighed.</p><p>Ron smiled too, as he closed her door as quietly as possible, then got himself as silently as he could back to his attic bedroom, no longer hungry for food.</p>
<hr/><p>Dinner was a mostly quiet affair.  Bill and Fleur opted to have a date night out, so it was just Ron, Hermione, Arthur, Molly and Ginny for the evening.  Ginny chatted away about Luna's project, but Hermione barely heard her.  She nodded here and there and made her usual comments to show her interest, but her mind was on Ron sitting across from her.</p><p>Hermione noticed that he kept watching her, a strange look she'd never seen before on his face.   She averted her eyes and blushed, unsure how to move forward after what she witnessed and heard that afternoon.  She wanted to say something to him, but how?  </p><p>
  <em>"Ron, I know you think about me when you pleasure yourself...I heard you say my name when I was watching you this afternoon."</em>
</p><p><em>Godric</em>, she thought shaking her head.  <em>That sounds awful.</em></p><p>Ron must have noticed her flustered state.  "You alright?" he asked her quietly.  Molly and Arthur were getting up from the table now, and Ginny was pretending not to listen.</p><p>"Yes, Ronald," she said a little too sharply to cover up how flustered she felt.  "I'm fine."  She glanced up and noticed him watching her for another moment.  She stood up suddenly, she needed to move.  To do something.  To keep busy.</p><p>"I'll do the dishes, Mrs. Weasley," she said as she approached the matron.  </p><p>"Oh that would be lovely dear, thank you."</p><p>"I'll help," Ron said.</p><p>"It's not much, I can handle it on my own."</p><p>Ron shrugged, "just let me help so it can get done faster."</p><p>"I can do it Ron."</p><p>"Oh for the love of - do you two have to bicker about everything?  Both of you go, I'll do them!"  Ginny moved Hermione from the sink with a slight bump of her hip and began to wash the dishes.</p><p>Hermione sighed and backed away.</p><p>Ron headed for the stairs as Arthur and Molly retreated to the sitting room.  Hermione almost missed the slight tilt of his head that she should follow him.  She glanced around at Ginny, who had not noticed the exchange, and nodded, following up to his room.</p><p>Ron closed the door after she stepped in.  "Okay, seriously, what's wrong."</p><p>"Why do you think something's wrong?"  She bit her lip and twisted her hands nervously.  </p><p>He stepped in a bit close.  "Um, let's see...you're biting your lip," he pointed to her mouth, "you're twisting your fingers," he covered her hands with his to still them, "and you were quiet and avoiding looking at me all through dinner."  She looked away and sighed.  "See?  There...what's wrong?"</p><p>Hermione let go of his hands and sank onto his bed.  She briefly remembered what she witnessed in this very bed just a couple hours ago and winced.  He sat next to her and watched her expectantly.</p><p>"Ron...I um,"  she really wanted to tell him.  Needed to tell him.  But how?</p><p>She squared her shoulders and looked him right in his eyes.  His gorgeous, blue eyes.  <em>Focus, Granger. </em> </p><p>"Ron, I have a question.  We're close enough that we can talk about these things.  And, well...I was just wondering....whodoyouthinkaboutwhenyou-"  Her voice caught, unable to finish the question she started to release in a single breath.</p><p>"What?"  His face paled.  "Who do I...when I what?"</p><p>Hermione took a deep breath.  "When you...when you handle things...on your own.  Who do you think about?"  Her voice was small now.  </p><p>Ron's eyes were like saucers.  He sputtered for a moment, then seemed to think about something.  "Well...who do you think about?"  He gazed at her as if he knew a secret.</p><p>"I asked you first."  She knew his answer, of course...she just needed him to admit it.  If he could just admit it, she could admit it too.  </p><p>"Let's answer together."</p><p>Hermione thought for a moment.  "Okay, fine.  Together."</p><p>"One..." he said softly.</p><p>"Two," she said after him.  </p><p>"Three," they both said, followed closely by, "You!"</p><p>They sat in silence and stared at each other.  </p><p>"You don't look surprised," Ron said.  "Why don't you look surprised."</p><p>"Well...I...wait...you don't either."</p><p>Ron's face turned a deep shade of red as he looked away.  "Hermione...I-I...well...I saw you...earlier.  And I heard you say my name."  He winced as if he expected her to be angry.</p><p>For a brief moment, she was angry.  But it was a very brief moment.  Then she felt oddly turned on.  He saw her...he watched her.</p><p>Finally, she felt a bit relieved.  He admitted to watching her, so she should too.</p><p>"You're not angry?" he asked quietly.  "I didn't mean to...I heard a noise and thought you left with Ginny and I -"</p><p>"I saw you too," she blurted out.  "I saw you, and heard you too.  That's what got me all...well...you saw me, after I saw you."</p><p>They stared at each other for a full minute, then burst out laughing.</p><p>"So you saw me, then got all hot and bothered -" Ron managed to choke out.</p><p>"Well I imagine you likely had to go back and repeat after watching me!"</p><p>"Almost!" Their laughter died down a bit.  "Know what the worst part is though?"  She looked at him in question.  "Here we were, with the whole house to ourselves for the afternoon...if we had only known, we could have...well...not had to handle things on our own."  His voice dropped to a seductive octave at the end, something he didn't even know he was capable of doing.</p><p>Hermione blushed.  "Pity."</p><p>Ron took her hand in his.  "You're really not mad at me for watching you?"  He looked so concerned.</p><p>"No," she said softly.  "I would be the worst sort of hypocrite.  After all, I watched you first."</p><p>"You did, didn't you."  He put on his most mischievous grin.  "Liked what you saw?"</p><p>"It was...impressive I believe was the word that came to mind."</p><p>Ron nodded.  "Wow...impressive." He chuckled.  "No one's ever seen it so that's...good to know."</p><p>"No one?  You mean Lavender didn't -"</p><p>"Oh, bloody hell, no!" Ron said quickly.  "Did you think that I...that we..."</p><p>"She certainly made it sound as such."  Ron's mouth gaped open.  "She often regaled Parvarti with tales of your...escapades in the evenings."</p><p>Ron stared for a moment.  "Hermione...I'm so sorry you had to hear that.  I promise you we...Bloody hell we only snogged.  I wouldn't do anything more with her."</p><p>"Why not?" She asked quietly, her eyes fixated on their joined hands.</p><p>"Well she...she's not you."</p><p>She smiled.  "Do you...is it always me?  That you think of..."</p><p>"Always you, Hermione.  Since fourth year it's only ever been you."</p><p>Hermione's eyes snapped up.  "Fourth year!"  He nodded.  "Wow."</p><p>"How about you?"</p><p>She lifted her hand to his cheek.  "There is no one who could even come close to filling my thoughts."</p><p>"Can I kiss you?"</p><p>Hermione chuckled at the absurdity of it all.  They'd both seen the most intimate parts of the other, and had not even shared a kiss.  "Please," she whispered eagerly, knowing that the fun was just beginning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>